The Devil Within
by BadBoyLoverrr
Summary: *Set straight after Bionic Showdown* Marcus managed to survive the rubble on top of him. Douglas finally figured out how to make Marcus a bionic. Marcus leaves Douglas and goes off to get revenge on the Lab Rats. Will he get revenge or will he find love? Eventual Maree Bree/Marcus
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is my first lab rats fanfiction, and I really hope you like. Feel free to correct me if I make any mistakes, and all give me your honest reviews!**

**~~~End Of Bionic Showdown~~~**

Marcus could feel his body shutting down. But not for a sleep. Forever. He let his hand that had crept out of the rubble, drop and gave up hope. He knew he was strong but he didn't have enough energy to get out of this rubble pile.

He then felt some of the weight on him lessen. And then lessen more. Until eventually he saw the face of the man who had raised him. His "father" Douglas Davenport.

"Marcus" he said with a look of relief on his face. That was the last thing Marcus saw before he blacked out.

Marcus woke up with a splitting headache-wait headache. He wasn't supposed to get headaches, he's an android. He sat up slowly and looked at his surroundings. He was in a lab. He looked at himself. Not a scratch. Almost as if there hadn't been rubble pile fall on him.

Just then the door opened.

"Finally you are awake" Douglas Davenport said. He smiled at Marcus, as a child would at Christmas.

"How long have I been out?" Marcus asked.

"2 weeks" Douglas said with a shrug.

"2 weeks!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Yes 2 weeks. The rubble pile that fell on you was too much for your android body to handle" Douglas said. Marcus looked at him, confused.

"Then how am I here?" he asked.

"Because you aren't an android anymore" Douglas said with a smirk.

"What th- what do you mean?" Marcus asked, becoming more confused as his "father" spoke.

"You are a bionic. Just like Adam, Bree and Chase. An android is basically a robot dressed as a human. But a bionic is half human half robot. Has free will and control on whatever they want. And you still have all of the powers from before" Douglas explained.

"Why didn't you make me a bionic years ago?" Marcus questioned.

"When I had Adam, Bree and Chase trapped in the small blue bar prison, I was doing scans on their bodies. Seeing everything about them, how they had kept alive all of these years. I collected all this data, whilst they thought I was re-doing the triton app in there chips. I figured out where I went wrong with you and managed to fix it" Douglas said, not realising the mistake he had made.

"Went wrong with me?" Marcus asked feeling a surge of anger.

"As you were only an android you wouldn't have lived until long past you were 16" Douglas continued.

"And you never thought to tell me" Marcus questioned becoming more enraged by the minute.

"I never thought I would have to. You would have been dead" Douglas said. Marcus stood up.

"I would have been dead? So all of these years you have just been using me to get what you want, and then dispose of me when I died. Was that the plan _Dad_?" Marcus questioned with venom.

"Marcus you have to understand, there was nothing I could've done. I didn't know how" Douglas frantically explained, realising the teen bionics anger.

"I thought you loved me. I thought I was your _son_" Marcus spat out. He could feel his eyes wanting to shoot lasers, from the anger.

"You were an android Marcus. Nothing more" Douglas stated harshly and then realised his mistake.

"You know the good thing about now being a bionic. I can get angry at you if I want without you just telling my body to shut down" Marcus said. Douglas finally looked scared.

"Marcus, please listen to me son"

"Son? HOW DARE YOU CALL ME SON. YOU JUST USED ME FOR MY POWERS, NOT BEING A TRUE FATHER" Marcus yelled. Douglas started to back away.

"Marcus please-" he tried to explain.

"No you listen. I'm going to leave. Without you. I'll get my revenge on those lab rats. Maybe if you had been a true father, I would take you with me, but you know. Things change" Marcus said.

Douglas backed up and grabbed a remote.

"I won't let you go" he said bravely. Marcus smirked.

"Good thing you left me with my powers" he said before raising his hands. A green light shot out of them towards Douglas causing him to fly backwards and hit the wall. He slumped to the floor, unconscious.

Marcus walked over and picked up the Triton remote. He used his super strength to crush it in his hand.

"Goodbye Douglas" he said before exiting the lab.

He walked out.

"Now he's taken care of, Adam, Bree and Chase, you're next" he thought to himself with a smirk.

**So there you go. Here's the first chapter. Please review whether or not I should continue. I do hope you all liked and remember this was my first Lab Rats fanfic so be nice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**In case anyone wants to know the ages then here you go**

**Bree = 17**

**Chase = 16**

**Adam = 18**

**Leo = 16**

**Marcus = 17**

**Sorry if some of the ages are off but for this story these are the ages. **

_**~~~1 Year Later~~~**_

Bree POV

I woke up to Chase's stupid alarm going off.

"Chase is you don't turn it off then I will hurt you" I heard Adam yell.

"You have legs. Use them" Chase retorted. I smiled. Even at this early in the morning my two brothers were arguing. I stepped out of my tube and turned the alarm off.

I turned to Chase first.

"You need to sort out that _stupid_ alarm of yours" I yelled. I then turned to my older brother Adam.

"And you have legs so you can turn the alarm off yourselves" I yelled. They both stared at me.

"Good morning" I then said with a smile and entered my tube and changed into a cute outfit. Blue skinny jeans, pink doc martens, and a pale pink off the shoulder top.

Chase and Adam stepped out of there tubes.

Chase was wearing a blue white plaid top unbuttoned top with a blue t-shirt underneath. He had black jeans and blue shoes on.

Adam had a red sweatshirt with his usual blue jeans. His red shoes matched his top.

"Breakfast?" Leo asked walking in. The 3 of us nodded. We stepped into our tubes and waited for Leo to release our breakfast pellets. When they did I snatched them out of the air and nibbled at them until they finally stopped dropping.

"Thanks Leo" I said. I noticed was finishing his, but Adam was picking up more off of the floor to eat.

"Adam!" I said. He dropped them.

"Sorry" he mumbled. Leo let us out of our tubes before we all left to go to school. We all entered and said our goodbyes seeing as we all were in different years except for Leo and Chase. The bell rung so I quickly rushed to class.

Maths. Eurgh.

I don't know if it's just me but I find it very confusing. If only I had Chase's bionic smartness. I walked into the room and realised the room was almost full.

I walked to my seat and sat in it. I got my books out and looked up ready for the lesson.

Mrs Walkman started talking. Around halfway through the lesson a knock was heard on the door. She walked over and opened the door. Principal Perry stepped into the room followed by a very familiar boy.

Marcus.

"Sorry to disturb you but Marcus is joining this class room and I wanted to bring him here personally" Principal Perry said.

"Of course" Mrs Walkman said.

Principal Perry left the room.

"So Marcus, I'm glad you've re-joined us. Where have you been for the past year?" Mrs Walkman asked.

"I was travelling with my Dad" Marcus replied.

"Lies" I thought.

"Take a seat then please" Mrs Walkman said. Marcus walked to the only empty seat in the room. So far he hadn't even acknowledged me. Thankfully. I kept my head down and prayed for the class to end soon.

Unfortunately for me it seemed to go by slower than before. By the time the lesson finished I was almost asleep. The school bell rang and I jerked up, instantly feeling awake again. I rushed out of the room as fast as I could go without showing my bionics. I raced down the hall looking for Chase, Adam or Leo. I finally saw the three of them standing by the water fountain. Adam spotted me.

"Hey Bree" he said with a goofy smile. Leo and Chase looked at me.

"Woah what's up, you look like you've seen a ghost" Chase asked looking concern.

"Marcuswashereintheschool" I rushed quickly. The 3 of them looked at me like I was crazy.

"What? You need to slow down" Chase said.

"I said Marcus was here in school" I said slowing my pace down but still as worried.

"What? Are you sure?" Leo asked. I looked at him.

"Of course I'm sure. Do you actually think I would forget his face?" I said.

"How did he survive? The rubble pile should have killed him" Chase said.

"Well obviously it didn't Chase" Adam pointed out.

"Thank you Adam" Chase mocked.

"You're welcome" Adam replied clearly not realising Chase's sarcasm.

"That evil, conniving, eye-browed bionic" Leo said angrily. We all looked at him.

"We need to protect Leo no matter what" I said.

"Agreed" Chase replied.

"I just want to know why he's back. And how did he get out of the rubble. It was near impossible" Chase said. He had his thinking face on.

"Don't worry Chase, we will find out why he's back" I said.

Marcus POV

"Don't worry Chase, we will find out why he's back" Bree said. I smirked. Of course they will. When I get my revenge.

When I walked into the maths class earlier the first thing I recognised in the room was Bree. She clearly tried to hide herself. Stupid girl. She can't hide from me. None of them can.

I've been eavesdropping on Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo using my super hearing. Seeing Leo made me want to hit something. That kid just annoyed me so much. Constantly following me, trying to prove I was evil.

I'll get him first.

**So that's the second chapter to this fanfic. Thank you for your reviews for chapter 1 guys! **

**So if you want more leave your reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3

Bree POV

The rest of the day went fine. I wasn't in any more classes with Marcus, and Chase was in most of the same classes as Leo so he could keep him safe. The final bell rang and I ran out of the room to the front of the school to wait for Adam, Chase and Leo. I leaned against the wall. I was usually first out as Adam always forgot he was meeting us, and Chase would stay behind to talk to his teachers about his lesson. Leo just tended to be slow. I got my phone out, ready to text the three of them to hurry up when someone stepped in front of me. I looked up at them.

"Hello Bree" _he_ said. I looked up at Marcus with a glare.

"What no welcome back? No how have you been?" he questioned.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead" I hissed. He returned my glare.

"You would like that, wouldn't you? You and your stupid brothers would love it if I was completely out of the picture" he said.

"What do you think? You helped Douglas try to enslave me, Adam and Chase and kill Leo" I said, trying to control the volume of my voice.

"Yeh and that little plan failed. That's why I left the old man" Marcus said.

"You left Douglas. But you won't be able to survive without him. Are you on a suicide mission or something?" I asked.

"No. Big news cupcake, but I'm bionic now. I didn't die when I was 16 and I still have all of my powers. And more importantly the same as you, Adam and Chase" he said with a smirk.

"Bu-wh-how?" I said taking it in.

"It's really all thanks to you, Adam and Chase. If you hadn't come after Donald Davenport then my father wouldn't have been able to do scans on you. He figured out how to change me. So I'm here for good" Marcus said. He was still smirking at me.

"For good? More like evil" I hissed.

"Aw have I upset you cupcake" he said. He then turned around and I saw my 3 brothers.

"Get away from her" Chase growled.

"We were just having a friendly chat" Marcus said.

"You don't have a friendly bone in your body" Adam hissed.

"Wrong Adam. We are bionics. We don't have bones. We have bionic limbs" Marcus said looking up to Adam. Adam huffed.

"Don't try and be all smart to upset Adam" I said angrily. Marcus spun around to face me again.

"I don't have to _try_. It's not hard to be smarter than Adam" he said. As Adam raised his fist to punch Marcus, he sped off. I was surprised no one noticed him run, but he was barely visible as he ran.

I knew he had my super speed but is he faster than me?

Chase, Adam and Leo all looked at me.

"Bree are you alright?" Chase asked. I nodded.

"How is he back?" Leo said, clearly freaking out.

"He said Douglas made him into a bionic. Like us" I said. Everyone gasped, even Adam.

"What?" Leo screamed attracting some looks from some students near us.

"What you looking at?" he said to them and they turned away.

"We have to go home and tell Davenport" Chase said. We all raced home and rushed into the house in a bundle. Tasha and Mr Davenport jumped at the sight of us.

"Hey guys?" Mr Davenport said looking at the 4 teens with quizzical looks.

"Mr Davenport, Marcus is back" Chase yelled. Mr Davenport jumped slightly.

"That isn't possible kids" he said sitting next to Tasha again.

"He was at school today. He talked to me" I said.

"What did he say?" Mr Davenport questioned.

"He told me how Douglas managed to turn him into a bionic like us. That's why he didn't die when he was 16. He also said he has left Douglas" I explained.

"But how? Douglas couldn't change him, so how has he managed to after all of these years?" Mr Davenport was saying to himself. I sighed.

"It was because of me, Adam and Chase. When Douglas and Marcus kidnapped you and we came after them, Douglas did scans on our bodies. He managed to turn Marcus into a bionic because of us" I said. Mr Davenport stood up.

"This is none of your fault. I owe all of you, because I would most likely be dead if you hadn't come after me" he said. I smiled.

"So what are we going to do? Marcus is in our lives and it seems like he will be for a long time" Chase said.

"Give him a good butt whooping" Leo said. He looked angry.

"We should destroy him" Adam said. We looked at him.

"It will be hard. He managed to take us all down before" I said.

"But we've trained more over the past year. He's been on his own. We have the advantage" Adam said.

"Adams right. Woah" Chase said, finding it hard to admit it.

"So when do we strike?" I asked.

"After school tomorrow. If we act normal at school then he won't see what's coming" Chase said.

"And we can take him down" Leo yelled triumphantly.

"We?" I asked him.

"You know. The word someone's uses to describe themselves and others" Leo said. I sighed.

"Leo you aren't going to help us take down Marcus. He would kill you" Chase said. Leo sighed.

"But I could wear the exoskeleton suit again" he suggested.

"Leo you couldn't hide that at school. And also that suit still has kinks and problems I need to sort out" Mr Davenport pointed out. Tasha then stood up.

"Who is this Marcus? And Douglas?" she asked. Oh yeh we haven't really told her anything.

"Douglas is my brother and Marcus is his evil son, who tried to enslave Adam, Chase and Bree and kill Leo" Mr Davenport explained, then gasped.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you" he said quickly. Tasha pushed past Mr Davenport and ran towards Leo.

"My baby, are you alright. Did they hurt you?" she said, inspecting Leo.

"Mum, I'm fine. It was a year ago" he said. Tasha turned to Mr Davenport.

"A _year ago?"_ she said calmly.

"I would've told you, but I didn't want to worry you" he said.

"My son almost died Donald. I have a right to know" she said and stormed out.

"I'm going to pay for this" he said following her out, with his head down.

We all laughed slightly.

"We really should've told her" Chase said.

"Yeh" I agreed.

Marcus POV

Stupid. That's what they all are. Don't they know I still have camera's all over there house. I can see and hear everything they are saying.

Planning a sneak attack on me? Not going to happen. I won't get my revenge just yet but, when I do, they will know.


	4. Chapter 4

Bree POV

We all went to bed excited for tomorrow. Well Chase and Adam were excited. I was nervous. Marcus has all of our powers. He may have been on his own for a year but he is still really good.

We all woke up the next morning to Chase's stupid alarm. Surprisingly Adam didn't complain. We all got into some outfits for the day. I was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a lavender vest top, purple doc martens and a denim cropped jacket.

"You guys ready?" Chase asked. We both nodded. We headed upstairs after eating out breakfast pellets. Leo was waiting for us.

"Let's go kick Marcus's butt" he said.

"Leo you aren't helping us" I said. He sighed.

"Fine whatever" he said. We all walked outside and to school. When we entered we saw Marcus.

"He's not here. What if he didn't come in today?" I said. Chase then looked up.

"Don't speak too soon" he said. We all looked to where he was looking. Marcus was standing with a group of people.

When did that happen? When Marcus was here before, he had no friends besides us. And now he looks, almost popular? He saw us and waved. We just glared back. He continued talking with the group around him. The bell then went. I saw Marcus visibly flinch because of his bionic hearing. I looked at Chase and saw he was discreetly covering his ears.

"See you guys later" I said. Chase grabbed my arm.

"If Marcus tries anything, leave ok?" he said. I nodded.

"I'm a bionic, I can handle myself" I said. The boys all nodded and I walked to my first class. I hope Marcus isn't in it. I walked into science.

"Ok class, I'm going to give each of you your lab partners for the rest of the year" Mrs Walkman said.

We all looked on the board at the names.

Danielle and Owen

Caitlin and Danny

Ethan and Tyler

Bree and Marcus - wait what?

No no no no no.

I cannot be working with Marcus. I refuse to.

"Mrs Walkman can I switch partners?" I asked.

"No Bree, I've chosen these partners and you will all be sticking with them" she said and turned away. Marcus walked over to me.

"Hello cupcake" he said. I glared and walked over to a desk. The task we had to do was written on the board so I started to work.

"You know we have to work with our partners right?" Marcus said coming up behind me.

"Fine then, I'll do the first half and you'll do the second half" I hissed and turned away. He started to work on his half of the work.

"Bree-bear we are going to have to talk at some point" he said.

"Don't call me Bree-bear" I said. He chuckled.

"Fine then cupcake" he said. I glared, which resulted in him chuckling more. We finished off our work and as we finished early I was allowed to sit and talk to friends. Unfortunately Marcus and I were the only two finished.

"Looks like we can talk" he said sitting next to me.

"Thanks but I'd rather be hit with a grenade" I hissed. He smirked at me.

"That can be arranged" he said. I gave him a fake smile and then spun my chair away from him. The bell rang minutes later.

My luck is horrible today.

Every lesson I've had, has been with Marcus. When the final bell rang, it took all of my self-control not to super speed out of the room. I ran and saw Adam, Chase and Leo waiting for me.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked. Chase and Adam nodded.

"Leo, Mr Davenport will be here to pick you up so Marcus can't get to you" Chase said.

"Are you sure you won't need this?" Leo said doing a small quick into thin air.

"Sorry little buddy" Adam said rubbing Leo's head. Leo pouted but went outside to see Mr Davenport.

The three of us then saw Marcus leave school.

"There he is" I whispered.

"Let's go" Adam said. We all walked out of school and followed Marcus making sure to keep our distance. He turned into an alley and we all followed. I kept sticking to the walls whilst Chase and Adam silently walked along. Marcus then turned around with a smirk and one eyebrow raised.

"Come on out bionics" he said. I looked down at Chase and Adam. They stepped out and I jumped down off of the wall.

"Did you seriously think I didn't know you were following me?" he asked us all.

"Well at least this way we won't seem harsh for a sneak attack" I said. The three of us got into a fighting position.

Adam ran forward to punch Marcus. He dodged out of the way.

"Two slow" Marcus said. Adam kept going for a punches but Marcus kept using his-my speed to dodge.

Ada finally got a hit in on the shoulder sending Marcus backwards slightly. But he didn't fall to the ground. He rushed forwards and punched Adam straight in the chest. Adam went flying into the wall and slumped to the floor. I ran over to check on Adam but Marcus was in front of me.

"Too slow cupcake" Marcus said and raised his fist to punch me but it struck an invisible wall in front of me. I turned to see Chase creating a shield. He let it down and ran over to attack Marcus. They started aiming kicks and punches at each other. I leaned down and checked on Adam. Nothing seemed wrong, he was only unconscious. I then stood up just to see Chase send a force field ball towards Marcus. Marcus raised his hands up and put a shield. Chase's ball hit the shield and backfired on him. Before Chase could put a shield up, the ball hit him. He went flying backwards on the floor. I turned and ran to him.

I tried shaking him awake.

"Chase, Chase" I said, but he didn't wake. I turned to Marcus who had walked over to me and Chase.

"Whoopsy" he said with a smirk. I stood up.

"You're going to pay for this" I said. I ran forwards full speed and slammed into Marcus. He flew backwards to the wall. He seemed dazed for a second before standing up straight again.

I put my fists up ready. Marcus sped over to me and prepared to punch me but I sped to the side.

"You may have my brother's speed and intelligence but I'm just as fast as you Marcus" I hissed.

"I will still beat you" he said. He kept trying to punch me but I dodged. As he went for a a punch I swiped his legs out. He fell down. I prepared to punch him but he raised his hands up. I felt myself flying and I hit the wall high above the ground. I looked down at Marcus.

"What the-?"

"I have Chase's Molecularkinesis remember. I can move anything even you" he said. He moved his hand backwards and then forwards and I fly away from the wall and then slammed into it.

"Ow" I groaned feeling my head throb.

"Put me down Marcus" I yelled.

"Sure" he said and put his hand down. I went flying to the ground. I tried to land on my feet but buckled to my knees.

"Did you three actually think you could beat me?" Marcus said leaning down and placing a finger under my chin to make me look up at him.

"You won't ever be able to beat me cupcake" he hissed. The last thing I saw was Marcus smirk and throw a green light at me before everything went black.

**Oooh I love evil Marcus. Sorry if you don't be this is how is character is going to be.**

**Review please if you want me to continue.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Bree, Bree"

I heard Chase saying my name but for some reason I couldn't respond. Instead I groaned slightly.

"Adam she's waking up"

I heard footsteps coming over.

"Bree open your eyes" Adam said. I moved my fingers slightly before opening my eyes. I blinked a few times, adjusting to the light. I realised we were still in the alley from before. I looked at my brother. Part of Chase's top was ripped and he had some scrapes on his arms. Adam had a rip in his shirt at the chest.

"Bree are you alright?" Adam asked.

"I'm fine" I said.

"What happened?" Chase asked.

"Marcus knocked Chase unconscious and then him and me fought. I knocked him down but then he used molecularkinesis on me and pinned me to the wall. He then dropped me to the floor and finally he sent something at me. I don't even know what it was" I said, remembering everything clearly.

"I didn't realise he was that strong. He seemed stronger than before" Chase said. I nodded.

"Come on let's go home. Mr Davenport must be worried" I said. We all walked home. I was taking my time as my feet hurt, where I landed on them harshly. I had to lean on Adam for support. When we finally arrived home Leo, Tasha and Mr Davenport were sitting in the lounge waiting. They all gasped when we entered. Tasha's motherly instincts turned on and she rushed over.

"Are you all alright?" she asked us all.

"We're fine" Chase said. He walked over to Mr Davenport.

"We think Marcus is stronger than before" he informed him.

"He took us all down easily" Adam added.

"You should have had me there" Leo said. We all looked at him.

"You would have been down in less than a minute" Adam said. Leo sighed and sat down.

"The three of you should go and rest. And recover" Mr Davenport said. We all walked down to The Lab.

"I can't believe we were beaten so easily" I said frustratedly.

"I felt so powerless" Adam said. I nodded.

"If he only had one of our powers we would be able to beat him" I said.

"Maybe there's a way to give him one power. If one of us switched our chips with him" Chase said.

"Do you think we could do that?" I asked.

"If we could somehow get him into one of the tubes then I'm sure we could" Chase said.

"But who would we switch his chip with?" Adam asked. I thought about it.

"Chase" I said.

"Why me?" he asked.

"I just think you should be the one to be switched" I said.

"Adam is that alright with you?" Chase asked. Adam nodded.

"Sure, now you might have a chance to beat me in an arm wrestling match" Adam said.

"Now how do we get him here?" I asked.

"Who is the one person Marcus would go out of his way to get back at?" Adam said. We looked at him, because the answer was obvious.

"I'll get Leo" I said. I raced upstairs.

"Leo we need you" I said. He stood up.

"Oh so now you need little Leo" he said. I couldn't be bothered to listen to his whining so I grabbed him and sped downstairs to The Lab. I dropped him.

"Why do you need me?" he asked, sensing the mood was serious.

We explained the plan to him.

"So let me get this straight. You want me to bring Marcus, the Marcus who wants to kill me, to our house for a plan that _might_ work" he said. We nodded.

"Well if you put it like that it sounds worse than it is" Adam said.

"Are you crazy?" Leo yelled.

"Come on Leo. This might be the only way to get rid of Marcus" I said.

"Come on guys-" Leo whined.

"Please Leo" we all said. He sighed.

"Fine" he said.

"If this fails you know Marcus will kill me" Leo said. We nodded.

"But if this works Marcus will only have Chase's power and we can stop him" I said.

"Whatever" Leo said walking to the exit. I raced in front of him.

"You can't tell your mum or Mr Davenport" I said.

"I'm not that stupid" he said and walked upstairs.

Marcus POV

They honestly think that plan will work on me? Didn't the fight earlier show them anything. I'm already 10 moves ahead of them. I see everything they do. If they want to take me down, they are going to have to try a lot harder than this.


	6. Chapter 6

Bree POV

We all rested up, eating lots of our pellets to help. I felt quite sore. Every time I moved my back hurt, because of it being hit into the wall. We all went to bed.

**Next Morning** (sorry I always skip so suddenly)

We all woke up. I stretched and realised most of the pain in my back was gone. There was a dull soreness there instead.

Adam and Chase stepped out of there tubes and I swiftly followed.

"How do you both feel?" I asked. They nodded at me.

"Just sore" Chase said, speaking my thoughts.

"We have to be prepared later. I'll rush home and get everything ready. You have to make sure Leo gets Marcus here" I said. They nodded.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Chase asked.

"Yeh I do. We've all switched our chips before, I'm sure I can switch your and Marcus's chips" I said. Chase nodded.

"Let's go then" Leo said. We all arrived at school, and walked in.

Marcus was with his crowd again. Does he have a motive being friends with them? Hopefully not.

The bell rang and I walked to P.E. Today we had dodge ball. I hate dodge ball.

I stood with Caitlin after I was changed.

Marcus walked in with his friends. Some of his friends were the jocks. I'm screwed.

"I'm going to put each of you on different teams" Mr Hanford said. He pointed and put half of us on one side of the room, and the other half on the opposite side. I was luckily placed with Caitlin. And a few of Marcus's friends. But unfortunately Marcus was on the opposite team.

We did some warm ups and stretches before we played. We all started playing as a class. Balls were flying everywhere. I knew I couldn't use my full super speed but I still used it partially to dodge everything. Especially Marcus's. He aimed with normal strength at everyone else, but I could see whenever he aimed at me he used his super strength. I knew if he hit me with the ball I would get hurt. So I focused on avoiding Marcus's balls.

Eventually it was down to just me and Marcus. Everyone was avidly watching.

The bell went for next lesson. I looked to Marcus to see if he was going to stop, but he didn't look like he was. No one who was watching moved.

"Guys wrap this up, the next class will be in here soon" Mr Hanford called. Marcus kept throwing the balls and I kept dodging and throwing balls back. It became repetitive.

The next class also came in. Chase and Leo's class.

Chase and Leo saw me and Marcus. I didn't even have time to look at them with the speed Marcus was throwing balls.

Doesn't he care that he might expose his bionics?

I thought this and my eyes left Marcus for one second.

One second too much. The ball hit me straight in the stomach and I went flying backwards.

"Bree" Chase yelled. Him and Leo came running over to me.

Everyone looked confused, as they don't know how strong Marcus's throws are. Marcus walked over to us and put his hand out to help me.

"No thanks" I hissed and stood up on my own. Chase did a quick check on my body and concluded I was fine.

Everyone had already left so I was the last one in the changing room. I super sped myself changed and super sped out.

Straight into Marcus.

"Naughty Bree, using your bionics" he said.

"You can't say much. That entire lesson you were using your bionics" I said coldly.

"How come no one noticed then?" he asked.

"I don't know"

"Maybe I'm just better at hiding my bionics then you, Adam and Chase" he said with a smirk.

"Whatever" I muttered and walked to class. That Marcus was in.

"Sorry we're late" I said and walked to my seat. Marcus was on the other side of the room with his group of friends.

"Bree can you tell me the answer to the question?" Mrs Reeds asked. I realised I had completely blanked and wasn't even concentrating.

"Can you repeat the question?" I said. She rolled her eyes but repeated it.

"What country did the boxing day earthquake and tsunami of 2004 mostly effect?" she said. I went to speak but was beat to it.

"Indonesia. It was the third largest earthquake ever recorded on the seismograph" Marcus said. I turned to glare at him.

"Thank you Marcus. Bree I expect you to be paying more attention" she said. I heard some chuckling. Obviously Marcus. Mrs Reeds didn't ask me anything else all of the lesson. And the rest of my lessons were just as bad as my first two. Marcus kept showing me up and making me look stupid. I can't wait till we get rid of him. He's been back for 3 days and I already hate him again.


	7. Chapter 7

Marcus is a pain in the ass. I can't handle another day of him. I want - need this plan to work. The bell for final lesson rang. I had to wait for Marcus and his group to leave before I could. And they were taking their time.

Marcus walked over to me.

"No hard feelings about dodge ball right?" he said.

"You hit me with a dodge ball that you threw with super strength. There are hard feelings" I whispered. He smirked.

"Are you sure you aren't angry you lost" he said.

"I'm sure" I said. I waited still for Marcus and his group to move but they still didn't. I decided to push past them.

"Excuse me" I said pushing past.

"Sorry Bree are we in your way?" Mitchel said. He was one of the jocks of the school. He's one of the best looking guys at our school with his raven hair, hazel eyes and lean body. He had only been here for a few months but he had already made a reputation for himself.

"Yes you are" I said. He smirked down at me.

"Sorry I'm in a conversation" he said and turned to his friends. I was seriously getting annoyed.

I was seriously tempted to create a vacuum and suck all of these jocks and Marcus into it.

"Come on guys. Move out of the way for Bree I'm sure she has _important_ things to do" he said holding his smirk.

"Wh-" I started to ask him what he meant, but his friends cleared a path. I left hurriedly and found Adam, Chase and Leo.

"Where were you?" Leo asked.

"I was held up by Marcus and his friends" I said agitatedly.

"Did they hurt you?" Chase asked with brotherly concern.

"No they didn't. But that doesn't matter. Are you all ready to lead Marcus home?" I asked. Leo gulped but nodded along with Chase and Adam.

"I'll meet you at home" I said. I got ready to run when Chase stopped me. He held out an ear communicator.

"To keep in touch" he said. I put it on and raced home. I have to be completely ready for this. I knew Tasha and Mr Davenport weren't going to be home for a few hours so I raced down to The Lab and to the control panels for our tubes. I know what I'm doing.

I switched through loads of options and set everything up. Now I only needed Chase and Marcus to step into the tubes. I then pulled up the camera to see everyone outside.

I felt a tingling in my ear.

"Leo's got Marcus on his way already" Chase's voice filled my ear.

"Ok thanks for the heads up" I said and returned to the camera. School is 20 minutes away so I knew I was going to be bored for just under 20 minutes.

How wrong was I. I was on my phone waiting for any movement when Chase started yelling down my ear.

"Bree be careful, Marcus sped off from Leo. He might've known what Leo was trying to do. We don't know where he's gone" Chase yelled. I stood up.

"What? You know if he comes here, I'm no match for him" I said down the earpiece anxiously.

"How right you are cupcake" someone behind me said. I whirled around.

Standing in the doorway of The Lab was Marcus. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"He's here" I said.

"What? Bree get out of there now" Chase yelled. Easier said than done.

"I'll try" I said. I could hear a lot of commotion down the ear piece.

"Adam come on, Marcus is in the house" Chase yelled. That was the last thing I heard except for footsteps. I looked back to Marcus.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Isn't this where you wanted me?" he said. He leant off of the wall and stood up straight. I made sure to keep my distance.

"How do you know this is where we want you?" I asked.

"I'm always 10 moves ahead of you. Trying to switch my chip with Chase's? Did you actually think that plan would work?" he said with a cocky smirk. I have to try and get out. I pretended I was backing up and as Marcus came closer and I sped towards the door. I got to the lounge when I felt someone wrap and arm around my waist. I was pulled into their chest.

"Cupcake, I'm faster than you" Marcus said. I tried to pull out of his grip but he used his super strength so I almost couldn't breathe.

"What do you want?" I asked trying to remain calm. And failing.

"Well you were all going to attack me, and try to get rid of me for good. I think it's only fair that I do the same to one of you. And unfortunately for you cupcake, you're the only one here" he said. I gasped.

"Let me go" I screamed. I started thrashing trying to pull away. Marcus's arm slid off of my waist. I turned to face him. He looked angry.

"Don't you think that's fair Bree?" he said rhetorically.

"No. What me, Adam and Chase do is to help people. You only destroy. You're a monster" I said. Marcus looked angry. I was then pressed against the wall, lifted off the floor, supported by Marcus's hand around my neck.

I clawed at his hand.

"Marcus-can't- breathe-stop" I said gasping for air after each word. He only dropped his angry expression and replaced it with a smirk.

"This is only what you and your brothers would have done to me" he said. As I started shutting my eyes Marcus's hand left my neck. I dropped to the floor gasping for air.

Marcus sat on the sofa.

"You were always my favourite Bree. Adam was too dumb to have a conversation with; Chase was such a no it all. And Leo. I could strangle Leo. That kid is so annoying and interfering. But you. We got on. You were kind to me" he said.

"Before I f-found out what you r-really are" I choked out. I could feel my breathing returning back to normal.

"I'm only a bionic like you" he defended.

"No you're evil. You want to use your powers to hurt, destroy and control" I said standing up. Marcus stayed sitting on the sofa.

I prepared myself for another attack.

"Don't worry Bree. I won't kill you now. I'll get you all when you least expect it. For now I will just hurt you and your brother's every time you attack me. Or even if you don't attack me. Maybe I'll get you for fun. Tell your brothers that for me" he said. He then sped and was standing directly in front of me. I tried to take a step back but hit the wall.

His hand didn't return to my throat but instead it was on my cheek. I looked up at him.

"What are you doi-"

"We could have been something Bree" he whispered.

Chase, Adam and Leo all came barging in the front door.

Marcus gave me one last look before he sped past them and out of the front door. Chase, Adam and Leo barely had time to grab him. They all saw me.

"Bree are you alright?" Adam asked.

Chase did a scan on my body.

"What did he do to you?" Chase asked.

"It was practically nothing. He held me to the wall by my throat but let go. He gave me a message though" I said.

"What was it?" Adam asked.

"He said he won't kill us now. He'll get us when we least expect it. For now he'll just hurt us if we attack him. Or if we don't" I said. Each of my brother's paled.

"Did he say anything else?" Chase asked.

"We could have been something Bree" kept repeating over in my head.

But I couldn't tell Chase that.

"No he didn't" I said with a shake of the head.

Chase POV

"No he didn't" he said. She shook her head.

Lies. She must have completely forgotten her ear piece was still in. I heard everything that was said.

Why did Marcus tell her they could've been something? I don't think so. If he tries anything with my sister then he will die. I don't care if I get hurt, I will destroy him.

Marcus POV (Sorry for switching again)

I sped off the second Leo, Adam and Chase rushed through the front door leaving Bree confused. I remembered she had a head set on.

I know she might not think about it, but her brainy and over-thinking brother will wonder why I told her we could've been something.

It's a way to get to them.

Mess with Bree it instantly messes with Chase and Adam. I can't always just mess with Chase because "Spike" will come out and I don't want to be on the receiving end of his anger.

As for Leo, I'll get him easily without having to hurt his siblings.

**Oooh evil Marcus is back. I love evil Marcus. **

**Don't worry everyone there will be some Maree (Marcus/Bree) soon. **

**Please will everyone who wants more reviews.**

**Thank you LastGoodbyeStolenHeart & ilovebreedavenport for all of your reviews. I'm glad you like this story. **


	8. Chapter 8

Mr Davenport told me to go to my tube to sleep and rest up. I decided to listen to him.

I didn't go to sleep though, I practised my fighting. Adam and Chase joined me after a couple of hours.

"Why are you still up Bree?" Chase asked.

"I need to get better at my fighting" I said and continued punching and kicking a dummy.

"No you don't. You are great at fighting" Adam said.

"I'm clearly not. Marcus took me down so easily today. I couldn't stand feeling so weak and useless" I said.

"Bree stop you've been doing this for hours. Practising our martial arts for a few hours won't make any difference, it will take days to be able to improve in any way" Chase said. I didn't need to look at him, to know he was concerned.

"Bree stop" he said again. I kept going.

"Adam" Chase said. I felt Adam's hands on the top of my arms, pulling me away from the dummy. I struggled against my older brother.

"Adam put me down" I yelled. Chase stood in front of me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Bree calm down and look at me. Marcus is strong. But we have something he doesn't. Each other. Now go to bed Bree, your body is exhausted" Chase said. I stopped struggling against my older brother and nodded at my younger brother.

"I'm sorry guys" I said. Adam let go of my arms and pulled me into a hug. Chase joined as well.

"Don't worry. We will beat him" Adam whispered. I pulled away from my brothers and walked over to my tube.

"Goodnight" I said and entered. I felt the familiar sensation of being changed into pyjamas.

**~~~~Dream~~~~**

**I was in darkness. I couldn't see even my hand in front of my face.**

"**Hello" I yelled.**

"**Anyone there?" I yelled. I heard a low and familiar chuckling. But I couldn't quite recognise who.**

"**Who's there?" I asked.**

**A green light was then shot next to me. I jumped slightly to the side.**

"**Who are you? What do you want?" I yelled.**

"**Oh cupcake, don't you recognise me? I'm hurt"**

"**Marcus" I hissed.**

**I felt someone pass behind me. I turned around.**

"**Why can't I see you? Why can't I see anything?" I asked.**

**Marcus completely ignored my questions.**

"**We could have been something Bree" Marcus said.**

"**Why do you keep saying that?" I yelled. The lights then turned on. I realised I was in Douglas Davenport's house. I looked around for Marcus.**

"**Where are you?" I yelled. I felt someone behind me. I turned around came face to face with Marcus's chest. I looked up to meet his stare.**

"**Why am I here?" **

"**You ask too many questions" he said. He leaned forward slightly. **

"**You could use that pretty mouth for something else" he whispered and started leaning in even more.**

**I then felt something pull me backwards…**

I started awake.

It was still dark all around my tube.

Why did I dream of Marcus? I hate him, I shouldn't be dreaming of him.

Was he going to kiss me? Why would I dream that?

I shut my eyes and tried to fall back asleep. Eventually sleep came.

**~~~~Next Day~~~~**

"Bree get up, you're going to be late" Adam yelled knocking on my tube. I groaned.

Morning already?

I had a terrible night sleep. After that first dream I had kept waking up.

I stepped out of my tube.

"Woah you look rough" Adam said. I glared at him.

"Thanks" I hissed.

"Let's go to school" I said. Chase looked at me.

"Bree, you're still in your pyjama's" Chase said. I looked down.

"Oh" I stepped back into my tube and felt the sensation. I stepped out wearing a white hanky hem crop top, black skinny jeans and white doc martens. My hair was put in a side ponytail.

"Now let's go" I said. We all walked to school.

"What are we going to do about Marcus?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. But we should all keep our guard up. He said he might attack us, even if we don't attack him" Adam said.

"Chase you have to protect Leo. Marcus will definitely try to hurt him" I said. Chase nodded. The bell rang.

Chase put his arm over Leo.

"See you later" he said, and walked off with Leo.

"See ya Adam" I said. Adam gave me a wave and walked off. I then walked to class.

I felt a breeze and looked to the side of me.

"What do you want?" I said knowing it was Marcus.

"To talk to you cupcake" he said.

"Whatever" I said and walked faster. He caught up with me.

"Still mad about yesterday?" he asked.

"Come on. You and your brothers were going to attack and destroy me. I only sent a message by attacking you" he said.

"That's not a decent excuse. Now leave me alone and bug someone else" I said.

"Fine. Maybe I'll go and bug little Leo" he said. I looked at him.

"Leave Leo alone" I hissed.

"Fine maybe I'll pay Adam or Chase a visit. They haven't had an individual visit from me yet" he said.

"Leave them all alone. Don't touch my brothers" I said.

"Always the protective one. Don't worry Bree, I'm going to get them. But just for you I won't do it in public and embarrass them. Well maybe Leo" he hissed. By now we had arrived to the classroom. We both walked in. The only two seats left were next to each other at the back of the room. I trudged forward and sat down. I moved my chair as far away from Marcus's chair as possible.

He moved his closer.

"Why are you moving away?" he whispered.

"Why are you moving closer to me?- no why are you even talking to me?" I questioned.

"You ask too many questions" he said. I was reminded of my dream. It must have showed on my face.

"Woah have I struck a nerve or something" he asked with a smirk. I covered my expression quickly.

"No, I'm just revolted I have to sit next to you" I hissed. Marcus put a hand over his heart.

"You break my heart cupcake" he whispered back cockily.

I rolled my eyes and tried to focus on the lesson.

Which unfortunately was very difficult with Marcus next to me.

I need to get rid of him.

**So there's chapter 8. **

**Please give your honest reviews if you enjoyed and if you want me to continue. **


	9. Chapter 9

I seriously can't put up with Marcus any longer. He constantly talks to me, taunting me and mocking me. Every time the teacher asks me a question, Marcus finds a way to answer instead, making me look stupid. It's so unfair because he has bionic intelligence. I can't compete with him.

"Is someone getting upset?" Marcus whispered.

"Shut up" I hissed.

"Face it, you're just not as good as me" he whispered.

"Obviously not. You have bionic intelligence" I whispered back.

"I don't just mean intelligence cupcake" he said.

"Whatever" I hissed.

He turned away from me and faced the board again.

When the bell rang I put all my stuff in my bag. I checked where Marcus was. He was still at our desk, talking to some of his jock friends. I left the room.

As I walked through the corridors I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Go away Marcus" I said turning around. I gasped.

"Um sorry Mitchel" I said, realising it wasn't Marcus. He smiled his "famous" smile.

"No worries Bree. I just wanted to apologise for yesterday" he said. I nodded.

"It's fine" I muttered.

"No it's not. I was a jerk to you. I was just following what my friends and Marcus were doing to fit in. I felt really bad for being horrible to you" he said. I smiled at him.

"Honestly it's fine. Marcus can manipulate people into being friends with him. I've experienced it first-hand" I said.

"You have? When?" Mitchel asked.

"It's a long story" I muttered.

"Well I was wondering if I could take you on a date? You could tell me that long story" he asked. I smiled ready to say yes when I felt a tug on my arm. I turned to face Chase.

"Bree can I talk to you?" he said. I gave him a fake smile.

"Kind of busy here Chase" I hissed and turned back to Mitchel.

"Come on" Chase said tugging my arm. I sighed.

"One minute Mitchel" I said. I walked away with Chase.

"Why are you trying to ruin me talking to a cute guy?" I hissed.

"Because that cute guy is friends with Marcus" Chase replied.

"He's already said that he was only follow-"he cut me off.

"I heard everything he said. But you shouldn't trust him. He's one of Marcus's friends no matter what he says" Chase said.

"Or maybe he's just a guy caught up in the wrong crowd trying to be nice" I said defending Mitchel.

"Bree I really don't think you should go out with him" Chase said.

"I don't care. He's nice and HOT" I said.

"Bree please-"

"No Chase, I'm going out with Mitchel. I'm a big girl and I can handle myself. Bionic remember?" I said.

"Fine Bree, but don't come crying to us if he hurts you" Chase hissed.

"Woah Chase that is harsh. You're still my brother and I would've thought you'd be here for me no matter what" I said before walking away and standing next to Mitchel.

"So how about that date?" he asked.

"I would love to go on a date with you" I said. He smiled a handsome smile.

"Good, I'll pick you up at 7" he said. I smiled.

"I'll see you tonight" I said and turned away to walk to class. I walked in and sat at my desk. Caitlin joined me moments later.

"Hey girl" she said.

"Guess who I have a date with" I said happily.

"Who?" she asked.

"Mitchel Evans" I said. She screamed attracting some looks from our classmates.

"What, Bree has a date with a hot guy" she yelled. She then turned back to me.

"I am so happy for you. He is the hottest guy at this school" she said.

"I know. I'm so excited" I yelled. We spent the whole lesson whispering to each other when our teacher wasn't looking. We spent our lessons discussing what I would wear and how should do my hair and make-up. When lunch came around I went to find Adam and Leo. But not Chase. What he said to me earlier really hurt. He's meant to be my brother no matter what, even if I go out with a guy he doesn't like. I finally saw my brothers sitting at a table in the cafeteria.

"Hey Bree" Leo said. I smiled at him and Adam.

"How's Marcus been?" Adam asked.

"He hasn't said much to me this morning. I was forced to stay with him in first period and all he said was he's going to get us but for me he won't do it in public" I said.

"For you?" Leo asked.

"I don't know, he's just trying to mess with my head" I said.

"Not hard to do" I heard Chase mutter.

"Excuse me"? I hissed.

"You heard me Bree" he replied.

"Why are you being such a jerk? We are supposed to be sticking together whilst Marcus could attack us but you are pushing me away" I questioned.

"I'm not pushing you away Bree, I'm trying to protect you. Mitchel is just another jock that will hurt you and you are being naïve and falling for it" he said.

"Whatever" I yelled and ran out of the cafeteria. I ran around to the back of the school and sat down.

"You're being naïve and falling for it" I said using my voice manipulation to mock Chase's voice.

"Eurgh what does he know. He's never even been on a date" I yelled to no one.

I thought it was no one.

Mitchel came out from behind the wall.

"Hey Bree are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine. How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"That doesn't matter. What's really wrong?" he asked.

"It's nothing" I muttered.

"Come on, tell me" he said. He sat next to me. I sighed.

"It's my brother Chase. He's being a jerk to me, just because I'm going on a date with you" I said.

"I'm sorry Bree. If this date is splitting your family, then maybe we should cancel" he said.

"You're sweet but no. I don't care what Chase says, he isn't in charge of me" I said. He smiled.

"I'm glad you don't want to cancel. I'm really looking forward to our date" he said.

We spent the whole of lunch talking. I found out a lot about him, especially that he was a lot more than a hot jock. He was actually sweet and sensitive. When the end of lunch bell rang we said good bye.

Marcus POV

The end of lunch bell rang so I walked to my locker to wait for Mitchel. He was working for me, helping me get revenge on the Davenports. I met him back when I was first plotting revenge. He was on his own so we both stuck together. I eventually told him everything, including my bionics. He told me he was happy to help me get my revenge.

He's supposed to have a date with Bree. I told him to get one. I finally saw him approaching wearing a smirk.

"Have you got a date with Bree?" I asked. He nodded.

"Do you actually think she would say no? She's a pathetic teenage girl practically begging for attention" he said smiling evilly.

"Good. Any word on her brothers?" I asked.

"She is now arguing with her brother Chase because of me" he informed me.

"Everything is going according to plan. Their family will split and I will pick them off one by one" I said.

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I've had a very hectic schedule, but I'm back for good.**

**Mitchel is going to be played by Mitchel Musso. **

**So I hope you all liked it and please review if you want more…**


	10. Chapter 10

Bree POV

At the end of the day it took all my self-control not to speed run home.

I ran into my bedroom and dropped by bag on the bed, and opened my wardrobe. I chose my outfit that Caitlin and I had discussed.

A red flowy dressystar, small black wedge heels and a black purse. My hair was straightened to perfection. My jewellery was a black bangle, small hoop black ear-rings and a small black clip in my hair pinning my fringe back. My make-up stayed light and natural besides my extra bit of eye-liner.

I walked downstairs and into the living room. Everyone looked at me, except for Chase.

"Oh my god, you look gorgeous Bree" Tasha said running up to me. I smiled.

"Thanks Tasha" I replied. She gave me a subtle smirk.

"Who's the guy?" she asked.

"The hottest guy in our school and-"

"And one of the biggest jerks at our school, who _will_ break Bree's heart" Chase said, without even turning around. Everyone turned to him and then back to me.

"Is that true Bree?" Mr Davenport asked. I shook my head.

"He isn't a jerk, he may use to have been one but he has changed since, and is a really sweet guy" I said. Tasha smiled.

"I'm so happy for you Bree. You deserve a good guy" Tasha said. Mr Davenport walked over.

"As long as he doesn't hurt you, than this is fine. I'll allow you having a boyfriend. But if he hurts my little girl then I'll set Adam on him" Mr Davenport said.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"Being a good Dad" he said. I laughed.

"Dial it down a bit Mr Davenport" I said. He smiled.

"Just trying" he said and sat down with Adam and Chase again. I checked my phone for the time. 6:57. Mitchel should be here any minute. I placed my phone in my purse and stood at the door. Within 30 seconds the doorbell sounded out through the house. I squealed slightly.

"Is this the man?" Tasha said. I nodded. She went to open the door but I super sped to the front door and opened it myself.

Mitchel was standing there and he looked GORGEOUS.

He was wearing a white V-neck, a black leather jacket, black supras and black skinny jeans. Even though on most guys this look would be casual, on him it looked amazing.

He smiled his "famous" smile and showed his perfectly white teeth.

"Hey beautiful" he said. I tried to keep the red from rushing to my face. I realised I was still just standing there smiling. I quickly covered up.

"Hey Mitchel" I replied. I knew my family were all looking so I invited Mitchel in.

"Mitchel this is Mr- my dad, my step-mum, and you know my brothers Adam, Chase and Leo" I said. He smiled at everyone, and shook Mr Davenport's hand. He walked around and shook Adam and Leo's hands, even though he already knew them from school. As he leaned to shake Chase's hand, Chase walked away.

Mitchel pulled his hand away and put it in his jean pocket, looking the most awkward I'd seen him.

"Shall we go?" he said, turning to me.

"One minute" I said. I walked upstairs after Chase and grabbed his shoulder to face me.

"What?" he said.

"You know what. You didn't shake Mitchel's hand. Why are you being such an ass?" I exclaimed. I really hope Mr Davenport, Tasha and mostly Mitchel couldn't hear me.

"You know why Bree. This guy isn't good enough for you, and will break your heart" Chase said loudly.

"You know nothing about him!-"

"Neither do you"

"At least I'm trying to be good and put stuff behind me. He's never done anything to you personally so can you at least try and get on with him" I said, my eyes pleading. He sighed but his stern look never left his face.

"No I can't. There is something off about him, something I really don't like. I can't explain it but I don't trust him" Chase said. I gave him one last look before walking downstairs and back to Mitchel.

"Sorry about that" I apologised. He smiled sweetly.

"Don't worry about it" he replied. He took my hand and we walked out of the house. His black Lamborghini was just behind Mr Davenport's cars.

"Woah that is a nice car" I said with a whistle.

"Yeh thanks, Mar-my Mum and Dad bought it for me" he said stumbling on his words. I let It go.

We both got into the car and he pulled out of the driveway.

"I really meant it Bree. You look so beautiful" he said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Thanks. You look really good tonight as well" I said. He gave me a small smile.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I was thinking of taking you to l'amour dans l'air" he said. My mouth opened wide.

"Really? But that place is the best place in town. How on earth did you get a reservation?" I asked still shocked.

"I know some people" he muttered.

"I want to know these people" I said earning his lips to rise slightly.

"Maybe you could meet them someday" he said. I nodded.

The rest of the journey we talked.

I told him some things about me, minus the bionics. He seemed to avoid the subject of himself. He told me he lives with his brother because their parents left and that they have quite a lot of money.

Other than that, he told me nothing.

We pulled up to the restaurant and got out of the car. The guy at the front smiled at Mitchel and waved us in.

He must be close to the staff here, because they didn't even have to take his name.

We were escorted to a table, tucked around a corner away from prying eyes.

"I hope you like it" he said. I smiled and nodded.

"It's lovely" I said. The table was big enough for the two of us, with a centre piece in the middle. The centrepiece was made of flowers and small flame fairy lights. Mitchel pulled the chair out for me and tucked me in. He sat opposite me.

The evening went great.

Mitchel was a perfect gentleman all evening. The conversation constantly flowed, there wasn't one awkward moment. Mitchel asked me questions about myself, getting to know me better. I tried to ask him questions about himself but for most of them he avoided. I ended up asking him stupid questions like his favourite colour and birthday.

At the end of the evening Mitchel and I drove back to the house. When we pulled up I went to get out of the car, but I felt Mitchel's gentle hand on my wrist.

"Bree don't go just yet" he said. I returned to my seat next to him.

"Why-" I was cut off by Mitchel's lips on mine.

His kiss wasn't my first kiss. I had kissed other boys before but this felt different.

It felt good, but also bad. Like this shouldn't be happening. I continued moving my lips in sync with his, pushing away the bad feeling and focusing on the good ones.

Mitchel's lips were soft and now I was this close I realised he smelled of mint. It was a good smell.

When we pulled away I smiled at him. He returned it.

"I'll see you tomorrow" I said, biting my lip. He smiled. He watched me walk up to the house. I gave him one last wave before entering the house. I couldn't help thinking about the kiss.

Why did I feel it was bad? I should have felt extremely happy, or I shouldn't have been thinking about anything besides Mitchel.

Maybe my chip is messing up and my minds going funny?


End file.
